


Other uses for holy oil

by orphan_account



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom!Will, Chapel sex, M/M, Public Sex, Smut, holy oil used as lube, top!Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 03:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3233978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What started as a joke on Tumblr took a turn, based on season 3, could be read as an after of I forgive you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Other uses for holy oil

Leaning over the man as they kiss, his tongue sliding into his mouth. Will moans as he tries to hold Hannibal closer. Not wanting to let the man go again, afraid he will fade and this will be a dream. He groans though when the contact leaves his lips and he tries to catch his breath as Hannibal speaks.

“Not here” Hannibal says in a gravelly voice, his accent slightly thicker.

Then he is being dragged. Will smiles as he follows Hannibal through the tunnels, seeing the light as he opens the door and they walk into a chapel. Hannibal leading him up to the altar.

Turning to face him when at the top, he drags Will towards him kissing him again, letting his hands slide down as he holds Will’s cock through the fabric of his jeans. Then moving his hand to undo the pants as his free hand cups Will’s ass, making the man groan as he swallows his pleasure.

As he is pulling down his pants, he feels Will’s hands ghosting over his own erection, stroking it through the material. He gives him a playful nip on the lip as Will draws back giving a small yelp of pain.

“What was that for?”

Hannibal says nothing but only smirks as he moves closer to Will again, watching the small trickle of blood run down his chin from the bite.

Grabbing his shoulders as he turns him, pushing him down onto the altar, removing his shoes and pants quickly as he leans over and kisses Will. Tasting the blood the flows freely. Will moans again before he is pushing Hannibal away slightly, panting.

“I don’t have any lube” He breathes out, looking at Hannibal imploringly.

“There is more than one use for holy oil”

Will’s eyes go wide as a devious grin lights up his face, Hannibal reaching past his shoulder as he takes the holy oil from the small jug and lathers his fingers generous over Will, who twitches as the overflow spills onto his cock and trickles down, making a mess under him as it warms his most sensitive areas in a way he never experienced before.

“This is so ah!” Will starts but cries as Hannibal pushes a finger in. “Wrong” he grunts out his last word, eyes closed mouth falling open slightly, a moan of pleasure escaping his lips as Hannibal hums above him.

“You’re not running away though” Hannibal says as he strokes Will’s cock, teasing the head as he watches the muscles of Will’s body flinching to his touch. Jerking certain ways when he flicks or applies pressure to certain points.

Letting out a low groan as his back arches when Hannibal moves a second finger in, Will doesn’t say a word. Only wrapping his legs around Hannibal to bring him closer, sighing in pleasure when he feels his cock rubbing against his bare ass.

Edging down slightly from the altar, Will pushes himself more onto Hannibal’s fingers as he moves closer to Hannibal’s face, balancing himself on one hand as he grabs his shirt and drags Hannibal closer to him. Kissing him deeply as he bites his lip in return.

Saying nothing as he feels the blood spilling from the bite Will has given him, he smiles as he feels the tongue moving over it. Will tasting his own blood as they kiss deeply, the taste filling there mouths as he pushes in a third finger.

Freeing his hand from Will’s cock as he holds the back of his neck to keep him close as he sucks gently on his tongue, continuing to fuck him with his fingers and swallows the pleasurable sounds that Will makes.

When he lets go and Will falls, back onto the altar panting, Hannibal cannot help but to admire how he looks. Removing his fingers as Will reaches out for him, pleading with his eyes for more.

He does not have to wait long though as Hannibal guides his cock in, pushing into the hilt as Will arches off the altar. Silent except for the hiss of breath that escapes as he tries to adjust to Hannibal’s girth.

He opens his eyes looking at the man above him, seeing the crucifix behind him as he feels him beginning to thrust into him, holding Will’s hips as he does.

As he continues Will lets out a groan of pleasure, squeezing his legs around Hannibal encouraging him.

“Harder” Will breathes out as he watches the bangs falling into Hannibal’s face, the trickle of sweat running down his temple.

Moving his own hand up Hannibal’s arm as hold him, gripping him as he feels him coming. He pulls himself up, arching his back as he now grips onto Hannibal’s shoulders as the man turns him and makes his head rest against the wall. Continuing to drive into him as Will pants and moans, clawing at Hannibal as his own orgasm builds.

“Nooo, no no no” Will groans out as he feels Hannibal spilling inside him and stilling, his own orgasm so close as he grips Hannibal tightly moaning.

Then he feels Hannibal resting his head in his shoulder as he roans, the wonderful feeling of being so close to climax slipping through the cracks as it starts to fade. Hannibal slipping out of him as his own feet hit the ground and his knees buckle slightly.

“Someone’s coming” Hannibal says quietly as he tucks himself away, passing Will’s pants to him.

Shooting him a look of frustration as he pulls them on with his shoes, watching Hannibal smirk at him. He wants to knock it from the man’s face as they begin to walk down to the exit, however he is pleasantly surprised when Hannibal leads him into the confessional box.

Closing the curtain as he pushes Will to the back, kissing him. He only breaks it to go down on his knees in front of Will, stroking his still hard and aching cock through the fabric. Kissing the top button gently as he begins to undo the zipper and pull down his briefs. Letting his cock bob free as Hannibal leans in and inhales deeply.

The intake of air around his cock makes Will shudder, letting out a low moan of Hannibal’s name as he places his hands on his head. Feeling the warmth and softness of Hannibal’s lips pressing against the head of his cock.

“Oh god” Will lets out a groan, running his hands through Hannibal’s hair as he feels his lips closing around his member, swallowing him whole.

The heat of his mouth is indescribable, having Hannibal’s tongue move around gently as it teases him. The roughness of the fleshy muscle against the head of his cock is delicious, he was already so close and now it builds so quickly again as Hannibal begins to bob his head up and down.

“Oh god, Hannibal” Will moans again, slightly louder than before as he hears foot steps outside.

“I forgive you”

Arching his back as he feels his cock hitting the back of Hannibal’s throat, the slight scrape of teeth and then Hannibal sucking him down again. It’s too much, he can’t hold it as he feels it coming.

“I’m coming” He whines as he holds Hannibal close, feeling him swallow the release as he quickly sucks the last drops and tucks Will away as he is panting. He stands just in time, a hand on Will’s shoulder as the curtain is drawn back.

“I forgive you” Hannibal says as the priest looks at them.


End file.
